Bonds
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: A sequel to "Cast off… Cut loose… Unshackle… Disentangle… Free…". Not Established Sabretooth/Wolverine pairing. R&R


**Title:** Bonds  
><strong>Starring Character:<strong> Sabretooth  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Not established Sabretooth/Wolverine  
><strong>AN:** This fic can go with "Cast off… Cut loose… Unshackle… Disentangle… Free…" and like that one isn't the friendliest. Though this is milder then the other fic because Sabretooth isn't going on about corrupting the runt an' all that jazz lol. He's just musing more or less while watching over the runt from a building.

Ever since he was a kid, he was alone when it came down to it. Don't get him wrong, he liked it a majority of the time. But it didn't change the fact that technically speaking he was alone. Made so by his very nature, his violence and cruelties towards others.

When he was a boy, he had a family. A mother. A father. A brother. He didn't have any sort of bond with any of them, not even his sibling who he used to spend all his time with when he was a boy. He ended up killing his brother over a single slice of pie. It was the last piece and Sabretooth always loved his mother's cooking when he was young. He had no bond with his father who locked him in a basement and tried to take care of his 'devil-teeth' and get the devil out of him, the old fool didn't realize that Sabretooth simply evolved to be better then him. His mother however, he had a closer connection to her then he did the rest of his family but not a bond. She was dying of cancer, he took her to a hospital but she was killed a few years later.

Sabretooth found out it was by someone in the Red Right Hand. But by then Sabretooth was barely moved by the news.

Sabretooth never bonded or came close to a connection with the general public, kept a wall between him and them. It was the same with teams. Only two people made it in enough for him to bond with. Only two.

One was a young psychic frail; Birdy was the name she went by. She wasn't your everyday frail, that was for sure. She gave him the glow, kept him calm and what would be considered peaceful for him. She loved her guns and grenades though, most of her guns he remembered were usually bigger then she was. He remembered that sometimes she had blond hair, sometimes blue she had other colors but those were the most memorable. She was a telepath. She died by Graydon's hand, Sabretooth's son. A son he didn't know about, and in most ways didn't care about either.

The second was the reason he decided to wonder in the direction of the city the runt was currently staying. In the end led him to the top of a building where he could freely linger without being seen by many people thanks to the cover the building could give, crouching down he could see practically everything and to him most people looked small and insignificant from up where he was. Though there was one who caught his attention. It maybe because of the short stature of that said individual in comparison to the other taller boring humans wondering around aimlessly. Or it maybe because of the animalistic charisma that said individual had even if he denied it. Sabretooth wasn't sure which one it was, for all he knew it was probably neither. They were enemies. They were meant to destroy each other.

History seemed to dictate that, as did their nature.

From where he was crouched he caught sight of the son of Wolverine, Daken. The twisted boy was nothing more then a joke! Sabretooth knew for a fact that the pup was nothing more then that, a pup who thinks he was big and bad. He wasn't. He was only a shadow of a threat in comparison to Sabretooth, in comparison to Wolverine.

Both of them were threats that no one can ignore, hell if it wasn't for Xavier's protection the order would have been given to put Wolverine down for good. He was a good guy who was too much of a threat to keep unchecked. Though that could probably be because of the programming Weapon X left behind in the runt, the stuff that couldn't be removed completely. Like trigger words and safe words. Those were still intake and Sabretooth knew each one of them.

Nonetheless, Sabretooth found himself connected to the runt much to his dismay. A bond forged in blood, hatred and similarities. Yet the bond they had wasn't going to be something easily destroyed, and without it the two of them would truly be alone in the world thanks to the fact that they both have healing factors that will enable them to be around for quite some time.

So Sabretooth was going to have to do something about the lack of action between the two of them, whether that action was trying to kill each other or actually teaming up and being partner's in every way possible. And Sabretooth was positive that if that were to happen, neither of them would be the good guy of the story. The runt had darkness in him, one that practically screamed out for Sabretooth's attention. And he always gave it.

So whether the bond Sabretooth felt with Wolverine was because they were enemies meant to destroy each other, or because they both were animals with same experiences. None of that changed the fact that he and the runt had a connection, a strong one.

Sabretooth let a cruel smile cross his features as he decided to leave the runt be for now and went on to stalk the son of Wolverine to put the little useless pup into his place and show him how little of a threat he was in the world. He'll take care of others who may get in the way of him and the runt too, but first Daken was to be tended to.


End file.
